A Blast From Kogure's Past
by KangLi Jpop Princess
Summary: After garduation, Mitsui has lost contact of his beloved Minkun. The homecoming would be his only chance to see him again, but would one girl shatter it all?
1. Can't Wait to See You

Title: A Blast From Kogure's Past  
  
Part: 1/3  
  
Author: KangLi  
  
Email: kangli_sama@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: slight yaoi  
  
Pairing: mitko / kogure + takiko(oc)  
  
Warning: tearjerker.. (kinda..)  
  
Author's notes: A lot of Mitko involved (duh, it's a mitko fic, you nit!) Minna-san, I would like you to meet Takiko Miragami,my original chara. She plays a major role in this fic since she is –bleep- & she'll be –bleep- so in the end –major bleep-. Just read & enjoy. This is my first fic by the way so be gentle! r&r would be greatly appreciated.  
  
// - what the chara is thinking  
  
""- what the chara is saying  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Takiko Miragami is property of KangLi-sama! Nyahahahaha! (Did I just laugh like Sakuragi?! Nooooooooooooo!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Can't Wait To See You  
  
Hisashi Mitsui closed the door of his apartment & sighed. It had been a long day for him. It has been really busy the past few days in the bar where he worked. Mitsui walked to the table where he usually ate alone & dropped his keys on the tabletop. He was about to fix himself dinner of instant noodles when a red & white envelope on the kitchen counter caught his eye.  
  
/That's funny. Nobody ever writes to me./ Mitsui picked up the envelope & inspected it for a while. /Red and white../ A wave of familiarity washed over him. He then opened the envelope & saw that it was an invitation. Mitsui slowly read the invitation & gasped.  
  
It was an invitation for the Shohoku High Homecoming!  
  
Tingles of excitement shot up his spine. Ever since he had graduated from Shohoku High, he had lost touch of his old friends having gone to a different universities. He smiled at the fond memories. Leaving his gangster ways, joining the basketball club once again, winning the interhigh.  
  
And Kogure Kiminobu. His beloved Min-kun.  
  
A day would not come to pass where he did not think of the bespectacled boy whom he had once loved. They had a relationship which they had kept a secret, fearing the rejection of the present society. They had parted ways after graduation, not hearing from the other ever since. Their relationship wasn't formally called off by either one but Mitsui knew that Min-kun was still doing his part to keep it going.  
  
Just recently, Koshino Hiroaki & Akira Sendoh came to the bar where he worked & had a little chat with them. Apparently, the two ex-Ryonan players had been living together for quite some time & were enjoying each other's company. They updated him on his old friends,which Mitsui found rather surprising. They knew what was going on with his friend's lives & yet he knew so little of what was up.  
  
Sakuragi was living with Rukawa at the moment. Rukawa coached the Kanagawa University team while Sakuragi helped out with his friends' (aka the Sakuargi army) business. Miyagi married Ayako after they had graduated from the university. According to Koshino, they were taking care of their first baby, a year after their marriage. Akagi, their ex-captain, helped run the family business (Sendoh didn't mention what it was). Haruko Akagi was supposedly engaged to Yohei Mito, but they weren't sure. As to what had become of Kogure, they knew little. His Min-kun was rumored to be teaching in Shohoku High, but his love life was not mentioned.  
  
Mitsui smiled. He knew Min-kun was still holding on. And after years of separation, he could finally be together with him. That's what reunions are for, right?  
  
The former shooting guard walked over to the calendar by the bathroom wall & encircled September 22 with a bright red marker. /Only two weeks, then I'll be together with Min-kun/. Mitsui yawned. He then realized that it was getting late. After a quick dinner, he took a shower, then got ready for bed.  
  
Mitsui stared at the framed photos on his bedside table. One was of the old Shohoku basketball team, holding the big gold trophy they had received when they emerged as the national champions. He was sitting beside a grinning Kogure, who was enjoying the moment that he had waited for all his high school life. Mitsui then fixed his eyes on another photo, this time, of him & Kogure taken during the victory party. It was a special photo. Their arms were around each other & they were not grinning at the camera but at each other.  
  
The scarred boy put the photo back on the table. As he dimmed the lights, he whispered into the darkness, "Good night, Min-kun. Wherever you are."  
  
And with that Mitsui fell asleep. 


	2. Reality Is Harsh

Title: A Blast From Kogure's Past  
  
Part: 2/3  
  
Author: KangLi  
  
Email: kangli_sama@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: slight yaoi  
  
Pairing: mitko/kogure + takiko(oc)  
  
Warning:1.) sappy.. 2) Rukawa may be a bit ooc in this one (don't trust me when I say 'bit') 3) Akagi knows something the others don't & that would make him.. ooc too.  
  
Author's notes: Gomen if if the first chapter was very short. I was in a hurry to get started on this chapter because I had the plot stuck in my head for quite some time now.. Summer vacation is finally here so I've got plenty of time to finish this. Thanks to the kind people who read the first chapter! Luv yah! Read & enjoy! Once again.. r&r please! ^_^ I'll be working on the last chapter as you read this so you won't have to wait for another century to find out what'll happen next. Hope this chapter is worth the wait! ^_^'  
  
// - what the chara is thinking  
  
"" – what the chara is saying  
  
Disclaimer: usual disclaimers apply. Slam Dunk does not belong to me. I only own the plot & my original chara (you'll be meeting her in this chapter!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Reality is Harsh  
  
Three weeks seemed to pass by so quickly. Before Mitsui realized, it was the day of the reunion. He had asked his boss if he could leave work early & the minute the clock stroke 6:00pm Mitsui dashed out of the bar.  
  
At his apartment, he changed into a long sleeved white shirt & black tailored pants. He wanted to look good for his Min-kun as well as for everyone else. After combing back his hair, he checked his reflection in the mirror & smiled at what he saw. Perfect. Just perfect. Mitsui left his apartment, hopped on his trusty motorcycle & headed for Shohoku High.  
  
Upon arriving at the gym, Mitsui saw a lot of his old classmates. They greeted him & some even stoped to chat with him. He excused himself to look for the guys in the team. Mitsui walked around the gym, decorated with red & white banners. Their batch's favorite songs were being played. He smiled to himself, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling hi name.  
  
"Mitsui-san! Oy Mitsui-san! Over here!"  
  
Mitsui turned around & saw his former team mate, Ryota Miyagi. Walking beside him was their team manager Ayako, now known as Ayako Miyagi. She was carrying a baby girl who looked about a year old.  
  
Miyagi clapped Mitsui's back. "Nice to see you again." Mitsui laughed. "Hey Ayako! What's up? Taking care of Ryota Jr. I see." Ayako smirked at Mitsui. "It's a blast seeing you again, Mitsui-sempai & it's not Ryota Jr. It's a girl & her name is Ayame."  
  
Mitsui laughed. "It's great seeing you guys after so many years." They chatted for a while & caught up on each other's business. Soon they got tired of standing & Ryota found them a table big enough for ten people. Then they sat down. The three friends talked some more when suddenly they heard an ever-familiar voice screaming "Ryochin! Mitchy!"  
  
Mitsui sighed. "Let me guess." Ayako smiled & said,"Incoming.." They all laughed. Miyagi turned around to see two tall figures towering above him. Ryota chuckled. "Nice to see you Rukawa, Sakuragi."  
  
Rukawa smiled at the ex-point guard & took a seat beside Ayako & the baby. Sakuragi still stood behind Miyagi. His forehead was creased at Ryota, "Have you forgotten who I am, Ryochin?!?" Ryota turned to Mitsui with a questioning look. Mitsui smirked, "You forgot the magic word."  
  
"Not tensai if you must know. He's to be addressed as Sakuragi Hanamichi or do'aho if you want. That's what I call him" Rukawa interjected. The old group of friends noticed that Rukawa was (gasp) smiling as he said this. They simply continued to stare at Rukawa, who was grinning broadly at Sakuragi who was screaming at the moment (a few unprintable curses & something about baka kitsunes).  
  
/These people have changed & yet they are the same people./ Mitsui continued to look at his friends. /Miyagi & Ayako are married and they have a child. They have become parents but still they are the same people. Sakuragi & Rukawa have changed too & they remain the same./ Mitsui fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth. /But what about Min- kun?/  
  
After developing a fascination with the tablecloth, Mitsui felt a large (and quite powerful) hand clap his back. He lurched forward & nearly banged his head on the table, which caused all the people on the table to laugh. Mitsui turned around & saw that it was none other than their ex-captain Akagi.  
  
"Akagi! Great to see ya!" Mitsui stood up to give him a high five. "Nice to see you, too, Yohei, Haruko." Haruko Akagi, in a pink sleeved dress, blushed & greeted Mitsui back. Yohei on the other hand gave him a friendly wave. The engaged couple then sat down with the rest of the group. Then Akagi leaned over to Mitsui & whispered, "Kogure's on his way."  
  
Mitsui felt his cheeks go warm. He felt a sudden rush in his system. With a heart pounding like mad, he slowly sat down. He heard Akagi laugh as he took a seat beside his sister. In no time, the old crowd chattered away. They discussed the usual things they talked about when they were still in high school. Their old basketball friends mainly covered the conversation. Mitsui could have joined their chattering, as Sakuragi was asking what the hell was up with Sendoh. But his eyes were glued to the entrance, keeping a sharp look-out for the ex-vice captain.  
  
"Mistui! Hisashi Mitsui! Earth to Mitsui! Hello?!"  
  
Mitsui tore his eyes away from the door & turned to see the old team giving him this weird look. Mitsui grinned sheepishly.  
  
Ryota rolled his eyes. "Hear ye! Hear ye! Hisashi Mitsui has fallen in love with a door!" Everyone laughed, including Mitsui. But their laughter was cut short when Sakuragi stood up & cried, "Look! It's Megane-kun!"  
  
Everybody turned to face the door & sure enough there was a bespectacled boy, scanning the crowd for his friends. When Kogure caught sight of the group, (thanks to their very own red head) he (literally) ran over to join them. Mitsui had to remind himself to breathe after noticing that he had been holding his breath.  
  
The ex- shooting guard made up his mind that the only adjective to describe Kogure that night was 'drop- dead gorgeous'. He was dressed in a black sports coat over a blue shirt & black tailored pants. (think Dan Radcliffe during the hp premiere) Mitsui couldn't tear his eyes off Kogure even as he reached their table & sat down on the empty chair beside him.  
  
"You're late, Megane-kun!" Sakuragi scolded. Kogure laughed. "Faculty meeting. Those things take up a lot of time. It's great seeing you guys after so many years." He then turned to Mitsui. "Hey."  
  
Mitsui's cheeks began to flare up. "Uh.. yeah. Hi.", he stammered. Kogure chuckled, "What's that for? You sound like you're not too happy to see me."  
  
"It's not that! It's just.. I mean.. I haven't seen you for.. I mean.. I like your shirt." Mitsui mentally kicked himself. /You baka! Get a grip!/ he told himself. He heard Kogure laugh. Mitsui felt like melting on the spot. /Damn you, Min-kun! If you only knew what you do to me../ He could feel his palms start to sweat. He clenched & un-clenched his fists, fearing that a lake of sweat would form in his hand.  
  
When Kogure asked him about what he had been up to since graduation, Mitsui provided the usual answers. He told him about his job at the bar, how he had managed to afford his own apartment & getting by without hearing from any of his friends. After Mitsui had his share of the storytelling, he urged Kogure to tell his own.  
  
Sendoh & Koshino were quite accurate this time. Kogure was certainly a teacher at Shohoku High teaching English to the sophomore classes. He too was living in his own apartment & life has been pretty much good to him. Mitsui felt a twinge of envy. His Min-kun had everything he had ever wanted out of life & listening to him talk about his present condition made him think so low of himself.  
  
"So have you got yourself a girl?" Kogure asked playfully. Mitsui blushed as he shook his head. "Really? You're an attractive man, so why don't the girls drop at your feet?" /Because I want you & I don't want any girl./ Mitsui said to himself. A creeping feeling began to crawl up his spine. Had Min-kun forgotten what happened between them? Mitsui pushed the idea aside. /He wouldn't. Don't question his love, Hisashi!./  
  
Yet another voice answered back. /Love? What love?/  
  
"Min-kun," Mitsui began "do you remember being..?" Kogure's forehead creased. "Remember being what?" The scarred boy swallowed hard. "Being, you know, us."  
  
Kogure was silent. His face grew serious. "Yes Mitsui. I remember well." Mitsui's heart leapt. Was Min-kun coming back to him for good? "I'm sorry, but if you're thinking of keeping it going I'm afraid I have to refuse."  
  
A wave of shock & disbelief washed over him. It couldn't be. He had to be hearing things. Kogure had to be kidding. Mitsui stared into Kogure's eyes, hoping against hope that his Min-kun didn't mean what he had just said. But the seriousness in his brown eyes told him everything. Min-kun didn't feel the same way he did. Mitsui mustered all the courage he had to hold back his tears.  
  
"Why?!" he whispered angrily, keeping his voice down to keep the others from hearing their conversation. But Mitsui found it hard as his emotions were starting to get the better of him. "You said you'd keep it going! Why give up now?!"  
  
Kogure opened his mouth to answer when suddenly a female voice interrupted him. "Min-kun! Over here! Min-kun!"  
  
Mitsui saw Kogure smile when they both turned to see where the voice came from. After following his gaze, Mitsui saw the girl who was calling out to Kogure. She called him Min-kun, so she must be a really close friend of his. The girl was tall, almost as tall as Kogure himself. She was wearing a green halter top that brought out her emerald green eyes & tight black pants that outlined her slender form. Mitsui guessed that she might be a dancer or a gymnast, being tall & thin. She looked kind of familiar, too.  
  
The girl approached Kogure & gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late Min-kun, but Mom was scolding me over the phone & I couldn't just put the phone down on her!" Kogure laughed & turned to the others who were having their own discussions. "Guys!" Everyone turned around. "You remember Takiko, don't you?"  
  
/Takiko Miragami! Of course!/ Mitsui thought. No wonder she looked so familiar. Takiko used to play basketball for Shohoku when they were freshmen but due to a certain reason Takiko had to move to another part of the prefecture. She then played for Shoyo & earned the title of being the sole female player in the interhigh. Takiko also happened to be Kogure's ex- girlfriend.  
  
/They couldn't be together now, could they?/  
  
Mitsui noticed that Takiko sat down beside Kogure & started to pull her long brown hair up into a bun. "Hey Takiko.", he called out quietly. Takiko faced Mitsui as she fastened a barette to hold her hair in place. She smiled. "Hey Mitsui. Long time no see. How are you?" He could feel Kogure stare at him. Avoiding Kogure's eyes, he said "Fine. Just fine."  
  
Suddenly, she snapped her fingers as though she had remembered something important. Takiko rumaged in her bag for while & finally pulled out a pile of cream-colored envelopes. "I forgot to tell you! I picked up the invitations on my way here so we can hand them out already." Takiko removed the rubber band that held the envelopes & started handing them out to the people in the table.  
  
Mitsui was confused. "What invitations?" he asked. But nobody seemed to have heard him. Takiko was still busy handing out an invitation to Rukawa who for some reason had a dazed look on his face as he stared at her for a few seconds.[1] Kogure met Takiko's eyes & they gave each other a meaningful glance. As each one opened the card that was inside, they shared the same look of surprise & shock.  
  
"Megane-kun!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"Takiko-san!" Haruko piped.  
  
Mitsui grew more confused by the minute. What was the commotion about? He saw Takiko hand him an envelope & smiled. "Wait til you read it, then give me that look." Mitsui slowly opened the envelope. With trembling hands, he pulled out a piece of paper before the card. His own name leapt out & caught his attention immediately.And written beside it were two words: Best Man.  
  
That would only mean one thing.  
  
"You're getting married?!" Mitsui cried. Everyone turned to look at him. Ryota sighed & said, "Duh. Thought it was a birthday party?" Ayako whacked her husband on the head (with her ever-lovable paper fan of course). She turned to the couple & smiled. "Congratulations! How long have you been engaged?"  
  
Takiko's face was tickled pink. "Three months & two weeks.", she replied rather shyly. When Yohei asked them whether they already did it or not, Takiko & Kogure turned away & blushed. Yohei got a playful slap from Haruko for that.  
  
Ayako then turned to Mitsui. "You must be really proud. Your best friend's getting married soon. " Mitsui could only reply, "Uh yeah. I'm really excited." The others exchanged confused glances. "You don't sound too happy, Mitsui. Aren't you glad you're the best man?" Akagi asked.  
  
Mitsui glanced at Kogure who was looking at him expectantly. He gathered all the strength he had to smile & said, "Happy? I'm excited! I'm really ecstatic to be the best man!" /I'm really good at this. I should try being an actor or something./ he thought dryly.  
  
Fortunately for Mitsui, Takiko was fooled by his little act. "I'm glad that you'll be our best man. Min-kun chose you especially for it." She put an affectionate hand on Kogure's shoulder. Kogure took it & gave it a light kiss. A silver band was around Takiko's fourth finger & Kogure had one identical to it also on his fourth finger.  
  
Mitsui couldn't believe it. Kogure had chosen him to be the best man. Was it his last attempt to comfort him for losing their relationship? He couldn't accept the fact that Kogure had chosen Takiko over him. She had been Kenji Fujima's girlfriend [2] once after she broke up with Min-kun. Kogure had been heartbroken over her for two years when one day she came storming in while they were practicing. And guess what? She said she wanted Kogure back.  
  
He & Min-kun were an 'underground' couple that time. Mitsui was sure he would refuse Takiko's proposal. But unknown to him, Kogure & Takiko were seeing each other in secret. And look at what happened now.  
  
/Face it./ Mitsui thought /Min-kun's not yours anymore. You've lost him../  
  
  
  
[1] In my takiko + kogure fics, Rukawa had a secret crush on Takiko. I'm still thinking of whether I should post those fics or not because they're really cheesy. (something like soap opera cheesy)  
  
[2] Once again, this was in one of my fics. It's called 'Can I Keep You Forever?' & it's where Takiko breaks up with Fujima after she & Kogure decide to reawaken their old relationship. I'll be posting it up soon. Very soon. 


	3. Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari

Title: A Blast from Kogure's Past Part: 3/3 Author: KangLi Email: kangli_sama@hotmail.com Genre: slight yaoi Pairing: slight mitko, kogure/oc. Mitsui/oc Warning: melodrama.. Author's notes: sorry if this chapter took forever!!! I was so busy with a lot of things. but hell, that's all over now & here it is! Thanks to those who reviewed. I could give you a nice big fluffy bear to show my thanks.. but I don't know where you live! ^^;; // - what the chara is thinking ""- what the chara is saying Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue.  
  
Chapter 3 Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari [1]  
  
When the night skies open The bright stars twinkle I've been living in the dark Like a piercing dream in my mind  
  
Time surely flies fast.  
  
It has been a year since it all happened. Receiving the red envelope at his apartment, the reunion at Shohoku & Kogure's marriage to Takiko Miragami: it all took place one year ago. The long excruciating months that seemed to be forever to Hisashi Mitsui.  
  
He stood by the edge of the balcony of his new house. It took a while for him to be able to afford it, but with a little help, he moved out of his tiny apartment in no time.  
  
And it took a long time for him to move on. This time, without Kogure.  
  
I shall not forget.  
  
You, by whom this closed heart has been opened  
  
Takiko & Kogure's wedding was all everyone could think of after the reunion. It seemed that everyday, the gang would meet up at Kogure's place, lending a helping hand to the couple. He, as the best man, was obliged to be there. But to him, it was only complete torture, bitter & excruciating.  
  
Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow  
  
Even if we take separate paths now  
  
We shall arrive at the same place...  
  
Then came the bachelor's party. The ultimate hell minus the evil demons & the leaping flames. But hell nonetheless.  
  
Practically every member of the old basketball crowd was there. It was amzaing how Sakuragi had managed to round up everyone he had made up nicknames for. It was a nice chance for him to catch up with everyone's lives, since it had been years since they last met.  
  
Mitsui had the pleasure of having a word with Kenji Fujima at the party. They talked about stupidity & nearly everything else over cold glasses of beer. It was surprising that their conversation made perfect sense at all.  
  
"Oy, Fujima" "Yeah?" "You & Takiko? You were, like, a couple a few years back, right?" Silence. "Yeah. But Takiko called it off in senior year." "That must've sucked." "Tell me about it. You remember. Kogure & I beat the crap out of each other over that. You can't imagine how mad I was."  
  
Mitsui grinned to himself. Sure he remembered. It was quite funny actually. The Shoyo threesome, along with Hikoichi Aida, came to Shohoku the day before the Interhigh games. Sakuragi, being the loudmouth that he was, challenged them to a game. Sendoh & company came & the game was intense.  
  
Kogure & Fujima had been glaring at each other the whole game. Apparently, Kogure had enough & hit Fujima. Fujima hit him back & they started beating each other up. They didn't stop until Takiko herself came & broke them up.  
  
"Why didn't you just steal her back?" /Then Kogure & I would still be together./  
  
Fujima smiled at him. "You know what? I was just about to do that. But then, I loved Takiko." "Idiot. If you loved her, why didn't you take her for yourself?" "Because she would have never been happy with me & I can't force her to live a lie."  
  
Even if we had ran into each other Call it a miracle  
  
For we can be proud of all the days  
  
We ran together  
  
For days, Mitsui thought about Fujima's words, searching for their meaning. Still he thought of Fujima as an idiot who let go of the woman he loved. It was like he deliberately gave up the prize he had won in a battle he fought so hard for.  
  
"She would have never been happy with me & I can't force her to live a lie."  
  
If Kogure stayed with him, he could've been happy. Or was Mitsui just thinking selfishly?  
  
Would Kogure as happy with him as he was with Takiko Miragami?  
  
I shall walk. Taking the never-fading star of this heart Surely a goodbye is not a period  
  
If I go on and climb the everlasting hill  
  
I shall meet you again...  
  
It was the reception of Takiko & Kogure's wedding. It was where it all ended. And where it all began.  
  
Mitsui led Takiko to a quiet corner. They had to talk.  
  
"What is it, Mitsui?" Takiko asked.  
  
"Takiko, I hate to be the one to break this to you but." "But what?"  
  
Mistui took a deep breath. "Kogure & I.. we were.. a couple. a few years back.. and.. I just thought.. you have the right to know.. since I'm sure that you don't want."  
  
"I know about your relationship, Mitsui."  
  
"W-what?!" Mitsui shrieked [2] Takiko giggled. "Min- kun told me. I noticed you acted funny during the reunion thing & I asked Min-kun about you. And." She paused. " Look, I just wanted to.."  
  
The next thing he knew he was being hugged by Takiko. "Thank you, Mitsui."  
  
Mitsui was startled. He had just attempted to break them up & he was thanked for it? "Why are you thanking me?"  
  
Takiko let go of him & smiled. "Because you gave him up. If you hadn't he would never be be happy & I wouldn't be happy either!" She laughed lightly. "God, I suck at analogies. But I just wanted to thank you. I know it's hard to give up someone you love, only to be taken away by someone else. But thank you!"  
  
Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow  
  
If in my mind, I shall be beside you  
  
Surely a goodbye is not a period  
  
Even if we take separate paths now  
  
we shall arrive at one place...  
  
Mitsui smiled at the fond memories. Not exactly fond, but they were memories. And memories asre supposed to be treasured forever.  
  
Especially memories of new-found love.  
  
"Hisashi? What are you doing out this late? You'll get cold!"  
  
Mitsui turned around. /Speaking of which../  
  
Even if we take separate paths now we shall arrive at one place...  
  
Mitsui had met Emi Sakamoto at the reception that fateful night. She happened to be one of Takiko's buds when she was still at Shohoku. He wondered why he didn't take notice of this shy girl when he was still in school.  
  
Emi was certainly good company. He felt comfortable with her, though he first thought that he was too quiet for him. The raven haired girl in glasses was once Shohoku's premiere computer student. She now works for her father's company.  
  
Mitsui & Emi saw each other often on a regular basis. They went out, as in *went out*. Soon he realized that this woman was the one he was destined for, after he realized that he was completely in love with her. They married in no time & here they were.  
  
"Hisashi! I told you, it's freezing out here!" Emi called as she stepped out into the balcony, joining her husbabnd. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm. "I'm telling you, if you don't come in, you'll be a snowman!" She teases.  
  
Mitsui looked at his wife. He loved the way her cheeks turned pink when she was cold. And the way her mouth curved when she pouted. And how her black hair fluttered against the evemning breeze. "Hisashi, you're inhuman! Don't you ever get cold?"  
  
Mitsui pulled Emi closer to him & wrapped his arms around her slender figure. He leaned over & whispered in Emi's ear. "Not with you around."  
  
That is so  
  
A goodbye is not a period  
  
If I go on and climb the everlasting hill Someday we shall meet...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
a/n Finally! You just don't know how fulfilled I am! Once again, thanks to those wo reviewed the first 2 chapters! *hug*  
  
[1] 'Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari' - means 'A Goodbye is the Beginning of Tomorrow'; Kurama's image song [YuYu Hakusho] [2] do men shriek?! 


End file.
